onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 512
Chapter 512 is titled "Zoro Lost". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 20: "Strength the Likes of Which Has Never Been Seen". The members of CP9 defeat the rest of the Candy Pirates. Short Summary Rayleigh and Kizaru clash. The Straw Hats try to escape, but they are being pursued by Sentomaru and the PX-1. Chopper eats another rumble ball within a short time frame and loses control. The real Bartholomew Kuma appears before Zoro's group. He asks Zoro where he would like to go on a trip to before making him vanish into thin air. Long Summary Kizaru is surprised to learn that Rayleigh has been living out his days in Sabaody. Rayleigh jokingly replies that if the Marines would just tear up his wanted poster, then he could live out the rest of his retirement in peace. Kizaru tells him that his sins as a pirate will never disappear, especially considering his being a member of the Roger Pirates. He also adds that the Marines would have to make special preparations if they were to capture him right now, so he tells him to stay out of the way as the Celestial Dragons would lose face with the Marines if they fail to capture the Straw Hats. While Kizaru is occupied with Rayleigh, Luffy tells Usopp and Brook to grab Zoro and run and tells the rest of his crew that their main priority was to escape. Franky uses the last of his cola to perform a coup de vent on the pacifista. The Straw Hats then make haste and Luffy thanks the old man for his help and the latter replies that he is praying for their safety. Kizaru tries to use his light logia form to catch up with the Straw Hats, but Rayleigh does not allow him to do so as he stops him with his sword. Rayleigh comments that it has been a while since he had to use a sword as Kizaru forms his own sword out of light. The two of them clash swords. Rayleigh manages to cut Kizaru and make him bleed from his cheek. Kizaru is troubled by the turn of events and Rayleigh replies that life always throws you curves. Sentomaru, watching off in the distance, is surprised that someone was able to stop Kizaru. He notices Zoro being carried by Usopp's group and orders PX-1 to go after them. The PX-1 catches up to them and Brook stays behind and tries to stop it from catching the group. His efforts prove futile as he ends up receiving a direct hit from the pacifista's energy beam. Sanji then appears and attacks the PX-1 from behind. The PX-1 falls flat on its face, but rises back up again. Sanji comments that his leg is reaching the breaking point and cannot perform any more attacks like that. Sentomaru goes after Luffy and quickly gains the upper hand on him. Chopper is surprised that Sentomaru is able to injure a rubber man like Luffy. The PX-1 defeats Sanji. Chopper turns into his monster point form in an attempt to save his friends, but he loses control. Robin is surprised to see Chopper in this form for the first time. Back at Zoro's group the real Bartholomew Kuma appears. Kuma is surprised to see that Zoro is still alive and asks him about where he would like to take a trip. Zoro is non-responsive. Kuma then makes Zoro disappear into thin air. Usopp cries out for his crew mate. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Chopper transforms into Monster Point again after eating a third Rumble Ball within a short time. *The real Bartholomew Kuma appears and makes Zoro disappear *Rayleigh is able to harm Kizaru as the latter was shown bleeding during their clash. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 512 de:Zoro, otosata nashi it:Capitolo 512 es:Capítulo 512